¿¡Te casarías conmigo?
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[AU: Dedicado al arte de Rhape Seuhans]] Viktor Nikirofov se idealizo la vida perfecta cuando fuera un adulto, se casaría como en los cuentos de hadas, tendría como esposa a la persona más dulce y amable en la faz de la tierra... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


_Yuri! On Ice_ _no me pertenece, su autoría es de Kubo y Sayo_

* * *

 _ **¿¡Te casarías conmigo?!**_

* * *

A su corta edad de cuatro años, Viktor Nikirofov se idealizo la vida perfecta cuando fuera un adulto, se casaría como en los cuentos de hadas, tendría como esposa a la persona más dulce y amable en la faz de la tierra; estrecharía sus manos, se darían palabras de amor… hasta se besarían en la boca como lo hacen sus padres.

Da vueltas rojo por esos pensamientos, pero solo un poco.

A punto de cumplir sus seis años, sus padres le avisaron sobre empacar sus cosas, estarían una temporada en Japón por una oferta de trabajo que no desperdiciarían. Sin poder replicar, ―aunque también le parecía interesante― tomo su peluche y tomaron el vuelo a una ciudad que parecía fantasmal.

Vitya tuvo mucho miedo de querer explorar por dos razones: la primera porque pensó que irían a Tokio un lugar donde hay demasiada gente que hasta viven en casa de hormiga ―también quería verla―, la segunda fue que al llegar se enfermó y no pudo salir por una semana.

El pequeño al ver todas esas cosas raras encima de las casas y templos de la cuidad teorizo que tal vez fue víctima de un embrujo; le tenía cierto rencor a un pez dorado que posa encima del techo de un inmueble, no se fía de él, por lo que seguía en cama abrazando a su peluche de cerdito. Su padre para levantarle el ánimo lo llevo una pista de hielo cerca de ahí.

El niño estuvo más que feliz, ver la pista le subió los ánimos y con sus patines empezó a deslizarse sobre ella; el sonar de las cuchillas y lo agradable que se sentía fue tan fascinante que no vio el entorno y tropezó con alguien. No lloró, pero le dolía la rodilla; tal vez la tenía raspada.

― ¿Quieres ayuda?―reconoció el inglés.

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con unos vinos, fue un contacto que le hizo palpitar el corazón, asintió y se apoyó con la mano del desconocido, se incorporó y examino al chico; era más alto que él, cabello moreno y unos ojos que hacían juego con esa sonrisa cálida.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Viktor…―respondió con una sonrisa― ¿Y el tu nombre?

―Yo soy Yuuri Katsuki…

No le soltó de la mano, de hecho el contacto es muy acogedor al patinar, parece estar en una especie de sueño; como en sus libros de cuentos cuando la protagonista cruza la mirada con su príncipe encantado.

Viktor está seguro de ello, por lo que viene cada día al _Ice Castle_ para encontrarse de nuevo con el nipón en un acto de complicidad que él solo sabe. Yuuri sonríe de oreja a oreja al tener un nuevo amigo con el cual compartir una de sus pasiones, es divertido pasar tiempo con él a pesar que se aferra mucho a él; ¿Así no son siempre los niños pequeños?

El azabache no sabe las intenciones amorosas del ruso y prefiere hacerlo así, tal vez cuando tenga el valor de confesarse él le responda con lo mismo. Pero ya lleva muchas veces que le dice le quiere y el responde en automático, por lo que ha ideado decírselo de frente.

Tal vez la diferencia de edad sea notable y que sean dos hombres podría complicar las cosas; pero su amor por el nipón era tan puro que quería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles.

― ¡Te amo! ¿¡Te casarías conmigo!?―dijo en rojo.

Tenía miedo que al decirlo en japonés lo pronunciaría mal, pero con algo de práctica con su peluche de cerdito ―la había hecho lentes azules con cartón, para mayor realismo― y con la ayuda indirecta de sus padres lo consiguió.

Yuuri parecía congelado por la propuesta, sus mejillas se teñían de carmín porque su primera confesión venía de él. Le hizo feliz, tan feliz para brindarle esas sonrisas sinceras que tanto le gustan a Vitya.

―Por supuesto…

El ruso siente el corazón latir tan rápido, no puede evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Yuuri y plantarle un beso en la mejilla; este le corresponde dándoselo en la frente.

Todo parece de rosa.

Como un cuento de hadas.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar en la burbuja de Viktor?

Llora desconsolado en el aeropuerto por tener que irse, un Yuuri de doce años le abraza con ternura para calmar el llanto, sus ojos a pesar de estar cristalinos se llenan de determinación.

―Espérame…―anunció al agarrar las mejillas de Yuuri―Volveré por ti.

Viktor abordo el avión con un objetivo en mente ¿Qué es lo que haría para reencontrarse de nuevo con él? ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer que él no lo olvide? Y el hielo parece ser su salvación para todo, lo llevo a Yuuri y ahora lo volvería hacer cueste lo que cueste.

A sus 17 años ya era toda una leyenda viviente, su mayor inspiración venía de una sola persona; aunque tenía recuerdos frescos de él, poco a poco estos se borran por el peso de la fama

¿Cómo puede que el hombre más cotizado siga soltero a esta edad? Su mirada ya no es el mismo azul en la cual descubrió lo fantástico del patinaje cuando vas de la mano con la persona que amas.

La razón de las rutinas desaparece con las medallas acumuladas. Tal vez por eso decidió tomar ese curso para perfeccionar su baile en Japón, en donde todo se originó; con suaves suspiros al fin pudo ver el esplendor de Tokio, sería volver a lo mismo.

Sus ilusiones de infante se perdieron desde hace mucho tiempo, es un adulto que sabe que ambos siguieron su vida por caminos separados. Tal vez debió de darle otra oportunidad al destino en confiar en él, porque el hombre que lo está disciplinado aporta con un nombre y apellido que solo recuerda en sueños…

 _Yuuri Katsuki_

No saben cómo empezar, las pocas relaciones que tuvieron en la vida parecen no instruirlas en el reencuentro; por otra parte Viktor se alegra de volverse a sentirse de nuevo el mismo al lado del nipón, no piensa volver a perder la luz que lo guía a las dos "L".

Su relación empieza después de unas semanas de ser maestro y alumno; su mirar, su cabello, la música que crea el cuerpo el Yuuri le da más señales de ser el hombre de su vida y más por esa personalidad que lo enamoro hace décadas.

― ¡Te amo! ¿¡Te casarías conmigo!?―la historia parecía repetirse.

Pero ahora era Yuuri dándole un anillo de compromiso y su propuesta en ruso, este brinca de felicidad y ambos se funden en el amor en la habitación.

Viktor Nikiforov ahora tenía su final feliz.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
